


Trouble by Design

by nectarimperial



Series: Forever [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/F, Humiliation, Incest, Master/Pet, Mild S&M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/pseuds/nectarimperial
Summary: "If you didn't drink that much you can hold it," Rei turns on the heel of her boot and bends over, pulling aside the heavy lid of her coffin, "Now be a good girl and keep your head bent and eyes on the floor while I get things to keep you quiet and contained. Ritsu hates when you bark."





	Trouble by Design

**Author's Note:**

> once again, not sorry. also, i'm gay.

"Ng, I'll be fine," Koga says, stumbling toward the door of the Light Music Club room, slamming her small body against it, kicking it open with the heel of her boot, "I barely had anything." Her words slur together, coming out jumbled as she loses her footing, falling over herself. The UNDEAD uniform jacket slips down her slight shoulders and hangs off her elbows as she fumbles against the wall for a light switch, hat tumbling off her head and falling on the floor.

They'd completed a live show earlier in the evening, celebrating at a bar not too far away from the school that had a reputation for turning a blind eye to underaged patrons, especially to girls that had too much skin showing. Koga had watched Rei drink just as much as her, and yet Koga was the only one unable to stand upright. They'd said their goodbyes to their unit mates before Rei escorted her back to Yumenosaki to try and catch Knights' performance, which was the final one of the evening.

"It'll mean a lot to my darling Ritsu if you're there too, Doggie," Rei had cooed into Koga's ear, and it sent shivers down her spine. Koga would've agreed to anything, and once the stage show was over Rei all but dragged Koga back to the club room.

Koga finally manages to find the light switch and flicks it on, holding herself against the wall, trying to focus on anything other than the nausea bubbling in the pit of her stomach, "Why'd ya bring me here anyway, ya vampire bitch," she grumbles and sheds her coat, throwing it in a crumpled ball on the floor. "I wanted to piss and go to the fuck home."

"Doggie, please," She says, setting a hand on her hip, "You're a complete mess, how about you wait a little before trying to go home, hm? Besides," she starts and grabs Koga around the waist. One of the garters holding Koga's thigh-high fishnets had snapped and hung underneath her ripped shorts, and Rei’s fingers run her stomach, nails playing idly with Koga's navel piercing, "I need to wait for my darling little sister, just relax."

Koga tries to push Rei's arm off of her, but it's more difficult than she imagined. Her head spins as Rei wraps her other arm around her bare stomach; the only thing covering Koga's torso is the leather bra she wore on stage. She can feel Rei's breath on her neck, and the cold prick of Rei's skin against her own, and it isn't unpleasant, her entire body flushed with inebriation.

"Y-yeah, well, why do I gotta be here?" Koga asks, and she can feel her body going limp in Rei's embrace as much as she tries to fight it.

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to my precious little puppy," Rei says in a low tone against Koga's ear. She's so close, and Koga can smell her floral perfume between her breasts as they press up against Koga's shoulder blades. Rei moves a hand down to pull at Koga's other garter strap, snapping it off the thigh-high and hooking her fingers in the top of Koga's shorts, "It's dangerous out there, you know?"

Koga only whimpers, and Rei laughs, her long, sharp fangs visible in Koga's peripheral vision, protruding from her red painted lips, a stark contrast to her deathly white skin. She leans forward a little, and Koga can feel her canines hovering over a tender point on her neck.

"Dangerous bein' in here with you," Koga breathes, and Rei unbuttons Koga's shorts and lets them fall around Koga's ankles. She runs her hands along the soft mesh material of Koga's panties and Koga's breath hitches in her throat, the pit of Koga's stomach sinks, twisting with fear, not nausea from the earlier alcohol, despite how sick she had felt.

Rei breathes against her ear and Koga barely notices when Rei pulls her arms away and forces her onto her knees, holding them behind her back. Rei grabs the sash that hung on the skirt of her stage uniform and ties Koga's wrists together tightly so she's not able to move and pushes on Koga's back with the bottom of her boot, stiletto point digging into the bare skin of Koga's back.

"Doggie, Doggie, you certainly don't know how to get yourself out of these predicaments, do you?" Rei asks, driving the point of her shoe a little harder between Koga's shoulders. Koga hisses under her breath; it's almost unbearable, and the precise point of pain jolts down Koga's spine, rendering her incapable of movement.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, ya vampire bitch," Koga growls, "I thought I was just supposed to sober up a bit before--"

"Oh my," Rei says, putting a red painted fingernail to her lips. "But earlier I thought you had ‘barely anything?’ Keep your story straight, Doggie."

Koga groans and tries to wiggle the sash off, but Rei's stronger than her and the knots are secure, wrapped firmly around her wrists, and all Koga can do is worsen the burn against her skin. She had intended to drop some of her things off and make a quick stop before they'd go home, but what Koga had intended to do and what Rei had intended to do were apparently along very different lines of thought.

"Fuck off," Koga spits, "At least let me go to--"

"If you didn't drink that much you can hold it," Rei turns on the heel of her boot and bends over, pulling aside the heavy lid of her coffin, "Now be a good girl and keep your head bent and eyes on the floor while I get things to keep you quiet and contained. Ritsu hates when you bark."

Koga growls and does as she's told only long enough to make sure Rei isn't looking back at her and averts her eyes over to Rei's figure, bending over the side of the coffin, presumably looking for a gag. Rei's stage uniform skirt covers very little, and Koga stares at the way the straps of her panties curve around the shape of her ass, pressing slightly into the flesh of her hips. Between the gap in her thighs, Koga can see her breasts spilling from her tight leather corset top, threatening to spill over with every motion.

"Ah?" A voice says, "Already, you're disobeying your Mistress," A languid voice behind her says, and Koga immediately places it as Ritsu, listening to the click of her boots for just a few steps before her foot is on the back of Koga's head, shoving Koga's head down to the ground. "Aneja said to keep that pitiful little head of yours bent. And don't let your eyes wander to that unsightly outfit of hers."

"I wasn't, get your foot off me," Koga growls and jerks away from Ritsu, "You guys are fucked up."

"She's awfully loud today," Ritsu complains, and Koga can hear her walk toward Rei. She doesn't dare look up with Ritsu watching her every move, only watching the flicker of shadows against the walls of the club room, her body parallel to the coffin, unable to see what the pair of them were doing. As much as she antagonized Ritsu with her words, the thought of disobeying her rarely crossed Koga's mind - even now with how heavy and sleepy her body and brain felt.

"Don't worry, I'll quiet her down," Rei coos, tossing what she'd procured from the coffin on the floor next to her and it makes Koga's stomach turn, disgusted with the way Rei reduces Koga to nothing but a mere object the moment Ritsu walks through the door. But she'd be lying if she said it also didn't arouse her too, face flushed and heart beating, warmth surging through her body as she presses her thighs closed. "Just forget about her for a moment, Oneechan's right here."

Koga bites her lower lip and tries to keep her breathing steady, eyes focused on the ground as she listens to the two of them together. It's easy for her to tell that Rei's lips are on Ritsu's, the shape of their bodies melding together as she watches their shadowed figures on the wall. They always looked so beautiful together, forms complimenting each other in a way that Koga never would, but she doesn't resent them for it. In fact, deep down she's grateful they even allowed Koga to bear witness, let alone participate in any aspect of their relationship, and as much as Koga bares her teeth at the two of them, she'd never say no. Even if it meant being bound and gagged.

She does as she's told for a reasonable length of time, keeping her head down, until Koga's sure that neither of them are paying close attention to her, having written her off as another piece of furniture decorating the room.

Shifting on her knees a little, Koga turns her body enough to see both of them with just a small flicker of her eyes upward. Rei's replaced the lid of the coffin, and she's lying with her back on it, Ritsu on top of her, straddling her waist. Rei's corset top is pulled down, exposing her breasts and Ritsu's holding one of them, her hand barely covering a third of the available area while her head is buried in Rei's neck, biting and sucking with fervor. Rei's long wavy hair falls off the side of the coffin, and she keeps one hand on Ritsu's upper thigh, the other on the back of Ritsu's head.

"You must be tired," Rei breathes, and starts to tug at Ritsu's underwear beneath the ruffles of her skirt. "Take as much as you wait, my body's always at your disposal."

"Ugh," Ritsu remarks, disgusted, licking off the sheet of crimson that clung to her lips. Blood still drips from her open mouth onto Rei's chest, and she pulls off her stage gloves before wiping at it with the back of her hand. "Don't say gross things," she continues, throwing off her jacket and top, sitting back for a moment to slide off her underwear.

Rei sits up, fresh streaks of red staining her white skin and wraps her arms around Ritsu, pressing their mouths together. Ritsu hadn't bothered to close the wounds, like she normally would for Koga, figuring instead Rei's body would take care of itself. The scene looks almost gruesome, two sisters bathed in blood and lust, joined together as one atop a coffin.

It made Koga's face flush and her body fill with desire, and she strains against her bonds. Ritsu's biting against Rei's tongue and rolling her hips against Rei, Rei's skirt riding up, bunching in between them.

Ritsu stops for a moment and breaks away, chest rising and falling with each shallow breath, and hisses, "These barely cover anything you know," pushing Rei's skirt up further to look at her panties.

"Our theme is rebellion, not chivalry."

"Still," Ritsu says, voice lowering to almost a whisper, as she slides off Rei's hips, wrapping her fingers in the elastic of the lace and pulls them off, moving to sit Rei's upper thigh, "I don't like the thought of anyone looking at my oneechan." She finishes, looking over at Koga who immediately lowers her eyes to the ground as if she hadn't been staring.

"If that's the way you feel, I suppose I can be a little more decent," Rei replies and leans back on her forearms, shifting her body to allow Ritsu to grab Rei's leg and throw it over her shoulder as she presses their bodies together, both slicked with the eagerness to be as close to one another as possible.

Ritsu looks as if she's about to fall over, steadying herself by hanging onto Rei's leg, the other firmly planted behind her on Rei's thigh. The bow that held just the top part of her hair back had started to come loose, and errant stands stuck to the sweat on her face.

"That stupid piercing," Ritsu starts, rocking her hips back and forth against Rei’s, "I love that stupid piercing," she manages to breathe. It's hard for Koga to see much, the dark blue pinstripe fabric from Ritsu's stage outfit crumpled around their bodies, obscuring the view.

"And you told me not to pierce my clit," Rei laughs, her fangs nipping at the bottom of her lip, "You said it'd kill my sensation down there, but you know what?"

"What?"

"It feels so much better," Rei replies, grinning wide and Ritsu whines, grinding harder and more frantic, losing control over the situation.

By now, Koga's aroused beyond her normal limits, the fullness of her bladder pressing against everything else between her legs to the point where she thinks she might not be able to hold it in any longer, watching the vampire sisters almost enough to get her to cum and piss at the same time, but she keeps her thighs firmly together, doing as she was told.

"I wish you'd taken your bra off," Rei says, lifting her lower back off the lid of the coffin, bucking her hips upward, "It's a shame to cover up a body as pretty as yours."

"Shut up," Ritsu moans, and before long her body's shaking, nails gripping Rei's leg digging deep into her skin. "Oneechan, I'm," she starts to say, trying her best to drag Rei's body closer into her.

"You're what, Ritsu?"

"I'm-- for you, for you," she says, and does everything in her power to keep herself balanced on Rei, keeping a steady rhythm going to finish her older sister off.

"You're such a good, pretty girl," Rei says, and her arms collapse and she falls back, head hitting the lid with a light thud. "I'm close, too." She presses herself hard into Ritsu, rubbing their bodies together, until she physically trembles underneath Ritsu, muscles relaxing.

Before long Ritsu's kneeling in front of her, tracing a finger under Koga's chin, "Why the sudden mood change, hm?" Ritsu says and forces Koga's head up. Her red eyes are wild with untamed mischief and she trails her finger along Koga's jaw to the corner of her lips, stained with the lipstick Koga had been wearing earlier. "Just a few minutes ago you were barking and snapping like a rabid animal and now? Look at you. Is there anything you won't agree to?"

Fuck you, she tries to say, and the words linger on the tip of her tongue, but she can't seem to force them out of her mouth, her body unwilling to comply with the thoughts in her head. Koga doesn't know if it's the alcohol still running through her veins or the submission that's been been ingrained into her, but it makes her want to scream. Instead, all she can do is snarl, and Ritsu takes the opportunity to shove her fingers in Koga's mouth, keeping her lips parted.

"It's a shame I won't get to play with this," Ritsu says, yanking on Koga's pierced tongue, "But I got you the cutest thing, do you want to see?" She's grinning, her fangs stained with red. Her long, hip length black hair falls over her naked shoulders, covered only with the bra she wore beneath her stage uniform. Koga doesn't know when she'd removed her clothes, but she doesn't really care, transfixed only on the beauty of her figure, mesmerized by her gaze. Koga only nods, and Ritsu smiles wide in a way that looks almost more demon than human. But, Koga supposes, she isn't really mortal after all.

"Aneja, put it on her please," She says, her words dripping with a false sweetness, and Koga feels Rei kneel behind her, knees on either side of Koga's hips, her frigid skin melting against Koga's back.

"As you wish, Ritsu," Rei says, and shoves a silicone gag between Koga's lips. Koga instinctively tries to bite at it, but her teeth barely scratch the smooth surface. She tries to yell at the both of them but her words are jumbled and slurred, distorted by both the object in her mouth and the surge of alcohol still swimming through her veins. Ritsu only giggles at her obvious discomfort. Grabbing Koga's long silver ponytail and yanking it out of the way, Rei jerks the buckle on the device around Koga's head closed. "How does it look?"

"Fitting for a rabid animal," Ritsu says, her voice low, "Oh Doggie, do you want to see what it looks like? I think you'll like it." She leans over to where she'd dropped her purse on a chair, and pulls out a compact mirror from a side pouch, holding it between her hands. "Now promise me you won't start howling."

Rei grabs the back of Koga's head and forces her to nod, "She won't howl," Rei says and pulls off Koga's stage necklace, sliding on a stronger collar. Ritsu pops open the compact and flashes it in front of Koga, laughing behind her hand. Her laughter makes Koga's blood run cold and she tries to lunge at Ritsu, bone-shaped gag visible in the mirror she held in her hand. Rei snaps on the leash to the collar before Koga's able to make any sudden movement toward Ritsu and jerks Koga back into a sitting position, force enough to make Koga cough.  

"It's not nice to snap, you know," Rei chides, and relinquishes the leash to Ritsu, who promptly wraps it around her hand, pulling it taut. Koga doesn't listen to her and continues to struggle, even though her hands are tied together and Ritsu's pulling at the collar on her neck with such force Koga feels like she might collapse. Digging her fingernails into Koga's upper arms, Rei holds her as steady as possible and leans over, burying her face into the crook of Koga's neck, "Fight all you want Doggie, you're not going anywhere."

Rei reaches an arm over Koga's shoulder for a second and tilts Koga's jaw up, exposing the skin of her throat, and it doesn’t take long before Koga feels her sink her fangs into the soft junction between her neck and shoulder. Koga yelps in pain, but the gag between her lips stifles any sort of noise. She nearly doubles over, but Rei's hands are still gripping her upper arms.

Ritsu holds the leash in her hand as she pulls Koga's thighs apart in her kneeling position. Almost instantly, she moves to squeeze her thighs together, trying to keep herself from being completely exposed, but Ritsu overpowers her with her inhuman strength.

"You're annoying," Ritsu says as she forces Koga's knees apart. Koga feels overexposed with her legs open like this, her panties black and sheer, hardly containing her arousal. They didn't cover much, but neither did the shorts she wore on stage. Ritsu laughs, presumably at Koga's choice in underwear, and snaps the elastic on the waistband.

Koga's garters had already ripped off her thigh high fishnets and started to slip. Ritsu keeps her legs apart by putting force on both of Koga's knees. It doesn't take long for Koga to feel the fabric of her panties swell just a little, unable to completely contain her urge without the pressure of her closed thighs. She sucks in air as she feels Ritsu move her head between them.

Ritsu keeps her hands on Koga's legs, digging her fingernails as hard as she can into her skin, pressing her lips to the soft material of Koga's panties, throwing her black hair over one shoulder.

"You're disgustingly wet," Ritsu says, disdain tracing her words, and Koga feels her tongue run along the length of the fabric, teasing and playing, never pressing any further than just a light touch. "You weren't supposed to watch us but I know you did."

It's hard for Koga to pay attention to Ritsu's words, Rei's teeth in her neck, the intense pleasure of being bitten mixing with the alcohol in her blood and the hot press of Ritsu's tongue against her, threatening to break the careful control she'd been exercising for the last hour. The absolute last thing Koga wants to do is relieve herself with Ritsu's head buried in her lap.

"I think you get off on being degraded," Ritsu says, rolling her tongue up against Koga's clit through the mesh fabric of her panties.

"She does," Rei says against Koga's neck, blood dripping from the wound on Koga's shoulder. Rei's tongue laps at the puncture marks she'd made on Koga's shoulder letting the wounds close beneath her saliva before she moves her head back, leaning close to Koga's ear. "Be a good dog and hold it," Rei whispers, "Ritsu doesn't think you're trained at all, you know." Koga only groans against the gag.  

"I'll take that as a sign of agreement," Rei says, and adjusts her position, letting go of Koga's upper arms and letting one hand slide underneath Koga's bra to cup one of her breasts. It barely fills the palm of Rei's hand, and Rei tugs at the silver barbell through Koga's nipple. "You're getting so spoiled, you know," Rei whispers, and pushes her body against Koga's back.

"She's so drunk, it's like playing with a toy," Ritsu says, still tonguing at Koga's panties.

"Ritsu, that's horrible," Rei chides, smile clear in the tone of her voice, "You're happy, aren't you Doggie?" She asks, and all Koga can do is nod, conscious thought completely gone, rational thought gone, body and mind completely functioning on instinct alone. All Koga can do is give in to their demands, regardless of what was asked of her. Ritsu stops and pulls away, sitting up. One hand is shoving her long hair away from her face, and the other she uses to lean on as she positions herself closer to Koga.

Koga swallows, thankful that Ritsu had pulled away, the sensation of her mouth making it difficult to control her urge to relieve herself, but before she has time to enjoy the break Rei's hand slides down her stomach, stopping only to pull on the charm hanging from Koga's navel, and into her panties.  The gag is firm between Koga's teeth and her noises of surprise are muffled against the silicone.  As delicate and slender as Rei's fingers are, they're still roughly calloused, years of violin and other instrument practice weighing heavy on the surface of her fingertips.

She takes her time, nails pricking Koga's soft skin. They aren't especially long, not with music, but the pleasure already running through Koga's body is enough to amplify the sensation. "Do you think you can keep being a good girl?" Rei asks in Koga's ear and slides her fingers against Koga's clit. "Ritsu almost made you soak your panties," she continues, each word hanging in the air between them, begging for an answer.

Koga doesn’t have a moment to give any semblance of a reply as Ritsu leans forward and her fangs pierce Koga's neck just above the wound that Rei had given her earlier in the night. Usually it stung and seared with intense pain for a moment before the euphoria set in, but with Rei's hand massaging Koga between her thighs, she doesn't have time to react to the pain.

Once Rei had told her that humans could get addicted to being fed on, the euphoria-like state it induced immediately after similar to a kind of high. Koga wasn't sure if she believed Rei, but with the way the two of them took turns constantly biting and sucking her dry, she didn't have an opportunity to find out if she'd miss the absence of their teeth and bruises.

"Doggie, you drank so much," Ritsu purrs against Koga's neck, and shifts her body so she's between Koga's legs, keeping Koga's thighs open with her knees. "I think I'm going to get tipsy," she continues, and Koga feels blood drip from the puncture wounds on her neck, catching in the material of her bra.

"I tried to stop her, you know," Rei replies, her voice low and breathy and each word caresses Koga's ear sending chills down her spine. "I told her nasty habits like that only ruin the taste, but she didn't listen to me." She moves her hand from Koga's clit and presses her fingers inside of her, already slick and dripping with desire. "Didn't I, Doggie?"

Koga nods in response and Ritsu bites her harder, sinking her fangs further into the vein, "Listen next time," she warns. The burst of searing pain is replaced in an instant with a second wave of pleasure, and Koga's having a hard time focusing on anything that's happening between the two of the, Rei’s arm wrapped around her torso and Ritsu's figure in front of her the only two things keeping her upright.

It isn't too much longer before she's cumming, and she tries desperately to tell either of them, but Koga's words are stopped by the gag between her lips and the only thing she can do is moan, saliva dripping from the corners of her mouth. Koga hates that it didn't take very long, but it had been hard to control herself with the sheer amount of sensation running through her body.

Koga wants so badly to wiggle out of their grasp, shuddering with each wave of pleasure that crashes through her, but she's trapped by more than just their bodies--her hands are still tied behind her back.

"What is it?" Rei asks, and Koga cries against the gag between her lips, unable to say or do more. Even as Ritsu pulls away, licking the welts on her neck, the euphoric feeling from earlier doesn't dissipate, and Koga relaxes, her body overwhelmingly sensitive to even the lightest touches. Rei's hand is still between her thighs and it only takes a few runs of her fingertips on her clit before Koga can't hold it any longer and she can feel the warmth dripping through the fabric of her underwear. She hopes that it's just a little and that she can stop it before either of them notice, but with Rei's hand just barely removed from her underwear and Ritsu still sitting between Koga's legs, Koga isn't confident she can get away with it.

Never before had she ever felt so completely degraded, unable to move with her hands tied behind her back, and unable to speak with a gag in her mouth, forced to helplessly succumb to her body's natural instincts no matter how much she willed it to stop. There's a part of her that wants to cry, but there's a greater part that’s so helplessly aroused by the situation, and Koga lowers her head to avoid making eye contact with Ritsu.

"Oh Doggie," Rei says, her voice low and dangerous, and the tone makes the hair on the back of Koga's neck stand up on end. "You just can't seem to listen, can you?"

"Your dog is filthy, Aneja," Ritsu says, standing up and out of the way. She's still wearing her stage over the knee socks, and she presses the ball of her foot down on Koga's thigh, and Koga's only thankful that she'd discarded her shoes earlier. "Look at me," she commands and yanks the leash taut, still held between her fingers.

"Better do what she says, my sister isn't nice," Rei says, releasing her grip on Koga and moving to stand up, her boots clicking against the tile. She hadn't taken her shoes off, and the stiletto points that Koga can see out of the corner of her eye make her shudder, fearful of the kind of pain she could cause with just her heel.

Koga inhales sharply before looking up, catching Ritsu's glowing red eyes sneering at her with such disdain that Koga feels like an actual caged animal, reliant on the mercy of her captors. Ritsu's Knights skirt still hung off her hips, dark blue and pinstriped, wrinkled from being crushed between her sister and kneeling on the floor, and her once delicately styled hair shadowing her eyes and body like a funerary veil. She looks more disgusted than Rei, who's standing in Koga's peripheral, still behind her with her arms crossed. Her corset top is still pulled down, and her skirt is higher on her thighs than usual, but otherwise she's still clad in her jacketless stage uniform.

"Don't give me that pathetic look, you're a bad girl," Ritsu says, "Look at you, sitting in your own filth like the animal you are--even a dog is smart enough to know not to go where they're confined."

Koga doesn't make any sort of movement in acknowledgement to Ritsu's comments, keeping her eyes focused on Ritsu like she'd been told to do.

"Well, what do you want to do with her?" Rei asks, shifting her weight onto one leg, "I think she deserves more than a swat with a rolled up newspaper."

Ritsu smiles and with Koga's leash in one hand, she takes the other and laces it through Koga's silver hair and yanks hard before forcefully shoving Koga's face downward into the decent sized puddle she'd made around her. Koga tries her hardest not to make a noise of discomfort but she whimpers underneath her breath, and it only makes Ritsu pull harder.

"I want to make sure she never does it again," Ritsu says, voice dropping almost to a whisper, pitch lowering. She typically had a higher voice than her older sister, who is both taller and a rather heavy smoker, but now she sounds just as threatening and dangerous as Rei did when Koga met her a year ago and it makes Koga's blood run cold.

She's too busy focusing on Ritsu's tone to notice that Rei had moved from her line of sight until Rei's shoving the heel of her boot directly in between Koga's shoulder blades, twisting it so the pressure goes deeper and deeper into her skin.

Rei pushes against Koga's back, "I'll make sure you stay bent until you apologize for what you've done."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Koga isn't sure how to reply, her nose close enough to smell the acrid liquid she'd left pooled on the Light Music Club Room floor, speech limited by the gag in her mouth.

"She said apologize," Ritsu taunts, and jerks on the leash. "I don't hear any~thing~ coming from you."

Koga closes her eyes and tries to say sorry, but it's indecipherable and saliva drips from her open lips, running down her chin, so she tries to say it again but louder and more enunciated so Rei and Ritsu could not only hear but understand her. There's tears welling in the corner of her eyes and before she realizes it, Koga's repeating her apology over and over just like she'd been told her actions completely disconnected from her mind. The feeling of Rei's stiletto in her back seems to slip her conscious mind as does the pull and tug of the collar around her neck and all Koga wants to do is to make them happy.

"Sit up," Ritsu says and it breaks Koga's automatic responses long enough for Koga to notice that Ritsu isn't yanking on her leash anymore, but rather she'd dropped it completely. "Sit up, I know you're sorry," she starts, and Koga listens. Ritsu reaches behind Koga’s head, unbuckling the gag, before leaning over and holding Koga's face in her hands, using her fingers to wipe at Koga's eyes. "You're a good girl," she finishes and kisses the top of Koga's head.

Rei's heel isn't grinding into her shoulders anymore, but rather Rei's crouched behind her, tugging the knots she'd made with the scarf loose. "Next time don't drink so much, hm?" Rei says, and helps Koga stand up, throwing a few spare stage towels on the floor. Koga's legs are shaky, having lost a lot of blood, and she struggles to keep upright. Ritsu holds on to her other side and they lead her to the edge of the coffin, allowing her to sit down for a moment.

"Ugh, you smell awful," Ritsu complains, holding Koga's wrists in her hands, rubbing the marks left with the binding underneath her fingertips with gentle compassion. "Still though, we'll always take care of you."

"We promise," Rei says, pushing the strands of hair that had fallen from Koga's ponytail away from her face and wraps an arm around her, holding her close.

"Yeah you better after that," Koga grumbles, letting her eyes close, head resting in the crook of Rei's neck. "Fuckin' vampire--" Rei makes a noise of disapproval in her throat, and she chooses not to finish her statement, simply enjoying the closeness.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks!


End file.
